lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuli/Gallery/Fuli's New Family
Fulisnewfamily-p1 (3).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (4).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (5).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (6).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (7).png Fuli's New Family (1).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (9).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (10).png Fuli's New Family (5).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (26).png|Fuli and the Lion Guard with Ushari Fulisnewfamily-p1 (29).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (40).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (44).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (45).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (49).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (50).png Fuli's New Family (14).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (75).png Fuli's New Family (26).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (77).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (78).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (82).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (83).png|Fuli smiles at Timon and Pumbaa Fulisnewfamily-p1 (88).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (89).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (90).png Fuli's New Family (30).png|Fuli with Timon Fulisnewfamily-p1 (91).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (92).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (93).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (98).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (99).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (101).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (102).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (105).png|Fuli begins washing herself Fulisnewfamily-p1 (106).png|Fuli listens as Timon questions her Fulisnewfamily-p1 (107).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (108).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (109).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (110).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (111).png|Fuli winces as Timon feels her fur Fulisnewfamily-p1 (112).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (113).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (114).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (118).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (119).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (120).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (121).png|Fuli holds Bunga Fulisnewfamily-p1 (122).png|Fuli opens her mouth and drops Bunga Fulisnewfamily-p1 (123).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (130).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (132).png|Fuli as seen through Ono's vision Fulisnewfamily-p1 (136).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (137).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (139).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (140).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (141).png|Fuli smiles at Ono Fulisnewfamily-p1 (143).png|Fuli hunts with Ono's flock Fulisnewfamily-p1 (144).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (146).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (148).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (149).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (150).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (151).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (153).png|Fuli stalks a gazelle Fulisnewfamily-p1 (154).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (155).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (157).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (158).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (159).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (160).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (161).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (162).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (163).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (164).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (165).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (166).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (167).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (170).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (171).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (173).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (175).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (176).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (177).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (184).png|Fuli tries to stalk a gazelle once more Fulisnewfamily-p1 (187).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (189).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (190).png Fulisnewfamily-p1 (192).png|Fuli is eager to hunt with Kion's family Fulisnewfamily-p1 (193).png|Fuli smiles at Kion and thanks him in Swahili Fulisnewfamily-p1 (194).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (14).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (15).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (16).png|Fuli irritably questions Kion on the necessity of Tiifu and Zuri's presence Fulisnewfamily-p2 (21).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (25).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (27).png|Fuli and Kiara hunt together Fulisnewfamily-p2 (28).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (29).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (31).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (32).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (35).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (36).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (37).png|Fuli startled by Nala's order Fulisnewfamily-p2 (38).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (39).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (43).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (46).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (48).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (49).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (51).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (52).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (54).png|Arguing with Kion Fulisnewfamily-p2 (56).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (80).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (81).png|Sings 'My Own Way' Fulisnewfamily-p2 (82).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (83).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (84).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (85).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (86).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (88).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (89).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (90).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (91).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (92).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (93).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (94).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (95).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (98).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (99).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (100).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (102).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (103).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (104).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (105).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (106).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (107).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (108).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (110).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (111).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (112).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (113).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (114).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (115).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (116).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (117).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (119).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (120).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (121).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (122).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (123).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (124).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (125).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (126).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (127).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (128).png|Ends her song Fulisnewfamily-p2 (142).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (143).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (147).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (148).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (149).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (150).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (152).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (153).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (154).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (157).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (158).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (160).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (162).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (163).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (164).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (165).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (166).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (167).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (168).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (171).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (172).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (177).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (181).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (182).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (184).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (185).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (186).png|Escaping the hyenas Fulisnewfamily-p2 (188).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (193).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (194).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (196).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (198).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (200).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (202).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (204).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (206).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (207).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (209).png Fulisnewfamily-p2 (210).png Category:Gallery Category:Character Gallery Category:Fuli's Gallery Category:Fuli's New Family Gallery